


Beneath These Skies

by dee-light (DraloreShimare)



Series: Sherlock Fanfiction Illustrations [19]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Fanart, fanfic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/dee-light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…the wind blows a bit harder. Sherlock smiles into it, eyes closed, blissful as the wind plays with his hair. His hair is in absolute disorder, curly and wild here, matted and greasy there. He inhales deeply, chest rising with satisfaction.</p><p>- <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/545209/">Beneath These Skies</a>, Chapter 5 by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost">bendingsignpost</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath These Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beneath These Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/545209) by [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost). 



> Thanks so much to Ben for writing such awesome fics! They're all so inspiring! :)

[](http://imgur.com/jAebnec)

**Author's Note:**

> On [tumblr](http://hobbitystmarymorstan.tumblr.com/post/37627491982/the-wind-blows-a-bit-harder-sherlock-smiles-into).


End file.
